1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of producing flat products from particulate material and to flat products produced by such a process. By the term "flat products" is meant products in strip, sheet or like form or products produced therefrom which have retained a generally flat appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process for the production of strip from metal powder is known in which a suspension of powdered metal in a solution of a film-forming binder material in water is coated in the form of a slurry onto a support surface, dried and removed from the support surface, rolled and sintered to produce a metal strip. While this process has been employed successfully to produce a broad range of strip products, only limited success has been achieved in producing thin flexible unsintered strips of materials which can be employed in applications where the properties of enhanced flexible strength, water resistance and an ability to retain a stable form in hostile environments are a pre-requisite. The present invention sets out to provide a process by which such products can be produced.